The present invention relates generally to plant and floral arranging aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floral arranging aid for vases which provide enhanced ornamentation and support for flowers within a vase.
Various constructions have been utilized for supporting flowers and maintaining flowers erect in a vase. These constructions have primarily been grid-type structures which include a variety of apertures for placement of floral stems. A typical floral grid is circular and made of plastic and sized to cover the top surface of a vase. The circular end includes a plurality of circular or square holes for receipt of flower stems. The grid may be attached to the vase using an adhesive or tape. Unfortunately, these grids are typically sized to fit only one size of vase and do not provide any decorative enhancement for the floral arrangement.
An example of a grid floral-arranging aid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,452. The aid includes a circular body having a plurality of apertures for holding flower stems. In addition, the grid openings are coded for cross-referencing purposes and the aid includes a plurality of tabs which bend downwardly for engaging the sidewalls of a vase. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,637 also describes a grid-type structure for holding flower stems. The grid is circular and includes a plurality of openings. In addition the flower stems are tied at their bottom extremities in a way so as to make the bouquet appear larger than standard bouquets.
Unfortunately, the prior grid floral arranging aids suffer from numerous drawbacks. The grids are sized to cover only one size of vase opening. In addition, the floral arranging aids are particularly unsightly and do not provide for the addition of any ornamental features for further enhancing the beauty of a floral arrangement.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a floral arranging device which is capable of mating to vases of various sizes.
It would also be desirable to provide for a floral arranging device which is highly decorative and pleasing to the eye.
In addition, it would be desirable for the floral arranging device to provide a structure for affixing additional ornamental elements.
Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a floral arranging device that maintained the floral arrangement in a desired manner during floral removal from and reinsertion into a vase for the rapid replacement of water.